High School Never Ends
by nomalar96
Summary: This is for a stardoll comp. BTW if any of you are on there read this! it has my doll info inside! It is from Nessie's and Bella's POV on their first day of going back to High School. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU ARE A TRUE TWILIGHT FAN!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends.**

**Chapter 1**

**This is for a stardoll contest (if any of you are on there btw, my doll is ukbabes09 and join the club e..b.s!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), and for you that aren't on stardoll any way, REVIEW!! Also, this is gonna be from Nessies AND Bellas POV.**

I was woken up out of my deep slumber by the shrill beeping of my alarm clock, telling me it was half six in the morning. I moaned, why had I set my clock alarm to that time? I racked my brain, going over all of the reasons I would make sure I woke up this early. Alice wouldn't make me get up _this _early for a shopping trip, any way, as much as she would love it, the shops don't even open this early. It definitely wasn't a hunting trip; we only just got back from one last night. Then it clicked.

_I was going back to school._

Well, when I say going back, its not as if it's just been the Christmas holidays and we're coming back, I mean this was my third time going through high school. You see, I'm not your normal girl (as if you didn't get that from the hunting trip thing).

I am half vampire, half human. My parents are vampires, my family are all vampires, I have a werewolf for a boyfriend, and my friends are either vampire or werewolf. Well, I do have a few human relations. My Granddad's and Nan's are humans (I have three Nan's and three Granddad's, Esme and Carlisle are the vampires, then there's Renee and Phil and Charlie and Sue), and one of my closest friends is human; Emily Uley, but she's married to a werewolf, Sam, the leader of the pack.

Suddenly a shock of heat brushed against my back. I turned over carefully to come face to face with the love of my life; Jacob Black. With his eyes closed in blissful sleep, he looked so young and sweet, but I knew he was one of the toughest people I knew (apart from Uncle Emmett of course). He would do anything for me, and I would do the same. I smiled to myself for a minute before I realised time was getting on. I shook his shoulder gently.

"Jake," I whispered softly, smiling again when his eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Hey, what's up?" He said quietly, still half asleep while he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"We gotta get up for school."

"Ugh," he groaned, closing his eyes and letting himself fall onto his back on the bed, "remind me how you roped me into that one?" I rolled my eyes at him as he opened one to peek at me, smiling.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that wanted to come with _us_ to school," I flicked him each time I emphasised a word, giggling when he batted my hand away gently.

"Mmmph, stupid idea," he mumbled.

"Oh no! You are NOT backing out of this! C'mon, it'll be fun! You, and me, together…" I trailed off, drawing little circles on his arm and dropping my gaze, hopefully looking pathetic and down. I risked a peak; he was looking at me deeply. He stared for a second and then sighed.

"Alright, alright," I grinned at him and hugged him. He wrapped his big arms around me and held me for a minute, me resting on his chest.

Now, before you go get any wrong ideas, Jake and I don't _sleep _sleep together… its just that we use the same bed! OK, it's just that it's easier for both of us; he knows where I am, and I sleep better with him anyway. I jumped as I heard a knock on my door.

"Uh, come in?" I said, getting up as Jake groaned. I heard him mutter something under his breath but I didn't quite catch it. Then, as quick as a gun shot, I saw a blur of colour burst into my room and something grabbed my arm, then, as soon as I could blink, I was in my wardrobe. I turned around to face my favourite aunt, Alice.

"What?" Before I could even finish my sentence, she silenced me with a finger to my mouth.

"Nuh uh, we are on a very tight schedule. I want you to take a shower and wash your hair with this," she held out two pink bottles.

"Glossy locks, for girls who want bouncing shiny waves, uses roses and vanilla?" I read out, looking at Alice who was looking at me cheekily.

"Just because you already have Jake doesn't mean we can't make the other boys fall at your feet!"

"Alice, does Mom know about this? Do you really think she would approve of this?" I questioned, waving the shampoo and conditioner under her nose.

"No…." she looked at her feet, looking defeated.

"…Lets do it!" I said, jumping as I ran to my bathroom, turned the shower on to full blast and stepped in. As I started to wash my hair, I started to sing, falling into my regular showering routine. Today I was singing to fireflies, I know it's kinda old and Jake would probably tease me about it later, but I was excited about getting to meet a whole new bunch of humans.

I stepped out of the shower; towel dried my hair slightly and walked back into my wardrobe with a big fluffy towel wrapped around me. Alice was waiting with a pair of hangers covered by a dust protector.

"Now, I want you to go and get changed," Alice instructed, also handing me a blue bra and underwear with white lace. I blushed as I stepped into the changing room and took off the dust protector and grinned. When Alice said she had something amazing for me to wear back to school, she wasn't lying. (**BTW, follow this link to see the outfit, but without the jewellery and the shoes, ****.com/afm-style-files/wp-content/uploads/90513l1_patridge_b_gr_****)**

It was a long deep blue top with a pair of white skinny jeans. Along with them was a pair of white ballet flats. I changed into the clothes and inspected myself before going back to Alice. The top was perfectly fitted, it was as if it was _made _for me (probably was knowing Alice); it hugged in all the right places, and went perfectly with the white skinny jeans. I walked back into the room to find Alice waiting by the door.

"I need to go sort out Jake and Bella, they'll probably pick out something horrible, like… ugh, I don't even want to think about it," she shuddered, closing her eyes in mock terror. She winked at me before running out of the door. I turned around and looked into the mirror. My hair had dried now; I just let it hang loose. I picked up my favourite pieces of jewellery and put them on: the locket Mom and Dad had gotten me for my first Christmas, the promise bracelet from Jake (I hardly ever took it off) and my silver ring with a deep blue sapphire in it from Rose and Emmett. I put one layer of my favourite lipstick; hint of pink. I ruffled my hair slightly and walked out into my bedroom. Jake wasn't there, probably with Alice, and there was a white tote with a note next to it.

_Your new school bag! Hope you like it and you've done me proud with the outfit by the way! _

_See you at lunch! (It's been a while since I said that!)_

_PS, Jakes picking you up just outside the house, come up and he'll meet you there._

_Alice. Xox_

I smiled and ran out of the house, and within a matter of minutes I was at the house in front of Jakes new Porsche (Dads idea of a Christmas present).

"Would me lady like to step into her ride?" Jake said in his weird British-chauffeur accent. I laughed and stepped in.

Here we go again.

**OK, that was it for chapter 1!!!!!! YAY! I will update ASAP with Bella's POV.**

**Oh and if you do review (****WHICH YOU SHOULD****!!!!!!) could you please tell me if you are of stardoll or just from fanfiction.**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!!!!!!!**

**:)= **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kay Kay, who's ready for chappie 2????**

**Well, even if you don't want it, here it is any way!! MWAHAHA!!!!**

…**lets just pretend that never happened…**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, STEPH DOES BLA BLA…**

**Bella's POV**

"I won!" Emmett's voice boomed out, echoing through the forest.

"Uh, no you didn't Em, Bella did," Edwards velvet voice was suddenly behind me, his arms wrapping around me.

"You're just saying that! I won!" Em whirled round and punched a tree; it cracked and fell apart.

"He's right Em baby, she _did _win," another beautiful voice; Roses, came from the rocks by the edge of the cliff face.

It was about five in the morning. Emmett had been all bounced up and energetic this morning, so just to keep him happy, I challenged him to a race. First one from the house, across the lake, up the cliff face and to the old willow tree would win. I knew I had won, I was here seconds before him, but I didn't want to make a big thing out of this. Suddenly, without warning, Edward started laughing.

"She won't like this, you know it," he said to no one imparticular, he just looked back over the river, towards the house.

"Well, I am not letting her go to school unless she looks absolutely perfect," suddenly Alice was standing there, looking at me with a judging eye.

"What?"

"You look a _mess, _there is no way you are going to school like that," she said, picking at my clothes.

"I'm going to change!"

"Oh yeah? Into what?" She was suddenly straight in front of me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Uhh…"

"Exactly what I thought, come on, your coming with me," she insisted, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me. I know I could have stopped if I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings, so I allowed myself to be dragged back to the house. She pulled me into my enormous closet and sat me down.

"Alright Alice, what have you got for me?" I sighed, turning in my chair to face her.

"I want you to put this on, no complaining, no buts," she said, giving me a pair of hangers with a dust protector on it. I sniffed the air, trying to figure out what fabrics there was. There was denim… cashmere? I pulled off the protector and nearly laughed.

"Alice, you can't be serious," I shook my head.

It was a pair of designer denim shorts, and a cashmere sweater. It was cream and soft to the touch and looked long enough to come just bellow the waist. There was a pair of cream Uggs and darkish tights.

"Oh, just put them on, I've seen it on you and you look gorgeous, even you liked it!" She said, raising her perfectly curved eyebrows at me.

"Alright, I'll put it on," I murmured. I turned and went into the changing room. I put the outfit on and looked in the mirror, and I had to admit, I looked _good_. The sweater was fairly long and wasn't too tight, and yes the shorts where quite short, but the tights made up for the amount of skin on show. The Uggs also helped, and felt quite comfortable. The colours went well with my now snow pale vampire skin, and my dark brown hair. I went out to a smug looking Alice.

"I-," Before she could say anything I cut her off.

"Not. A. Word."

"OK! I've got some jewellery, not lots though!" She added, seeing my face pull up in a frown. She danced over to me and slipped on a few thin golden bangles along with the bracelet that I always wore, the one with everything I cared about on it; the diamond heart, Edward, the wolf, Jake and now a small locket with a picture of Renesmee and me on it. Alice pushed up the sleeves up to my elbows and then announced me as, "Ready to knock High School boys dead."

We ran to the house together and I jumped into Edwards Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back, and set off following Rose and Emmett in her convertible.

_Back to where it all started._

_School_.

**YAY! ONE MORE DONE! Soz its sooooo short, I'm in a rush to get this done before athletics and then dance (I'm gonna be shattered tonight!).**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE I SAID THIS IS FOR A STARDOLL COMP AND IF U R ON STARDOLL PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!**

**XoX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Heeyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! OK, I can now put all of my effort into finishin this, cause I've been really busy revising for French, welsh and German exams (which are now OVER!) so I am going to try and finish this! I might just do one day, but tell me if you think it should be longer! AND PLEASE REVIEW?? IT'S NOT MUCH!**

**Nessies POV**

We were driving along the road, music blasting, wind blowing in our faces, top down; heaven. I cherished these moments when me and Jake could just be together, messing about and singing. We were singing to If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback. Well, when I say singing, it was half singing, half yelling.

"_If today was your last day!!_

_Tomorrow was too late,_

_Could you say good bye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Live each moment in the past,_

_Donate every dime you had!!!!!"_

"WOAH!!" Jake yelled, swerving out of the way just in time as a car came speeding past us. I gripped the dash board and the side of the door to keep upright and in the car. Jacob stopped slowly and turned immediately to me.

"Are you OK? Are you alright? Talk to me Ness!" He shook me slightly. I pushed his hands away gently, putting my hand to his face.

_Kinda winded, just give me a sec._

He nodded grimly and gave me some space. I concentrated on my breathing and staying calm. I slumped slightly in my chair as my breathing went back to normal and I could speak, but I still sounded croaky.

"What happened? Who were they? Are you alright?" I asked, looking over him, trying to find some sign of injury.

"Werewolf healing Ness, even if I was hurt, it would've healed by now, and no, I don't know who those jerks where," he paused, his whole face looking like a thunderstorm, "but I'm gonna find out."

Suddenly a sliver Volvo came screeching up to us, followed by a red convertible.

"Renesmee, honey are you alright?" I was out of the car and Mom was holding me up against her. I felt my cheeks burning, that's probably why Dad stayed in the car; he knew this would embarrass the hell out of me. I put my hand to her face, if I spoke out loud she would hear the croakiness and would make an even bigger show of this.

_I'm fine Mom, really, just a little shell-shocked_. _Please don't make a big deal of this. I just wanna go to school._

It was only then I noticed Mom's outfit.

"Wow Mom! You look _hot_!" I said out loud, earning a laugh from everyone. She pushed me up onto my own to feet and I could tell if she where able to, she would blush.

"C'mon guys, don't want to be late on the first day, do we?" Alice called from the back seat of Dad's car. We all climbed back into our cars.

"Why don't we make a _real _entrance?" Rose suggested before every one started their engines. I looked at Jake; I love making a big show, Mom calls me a drama queen.

"Interesting," Alice breathed, her eyes just changing from their glazed over look.

"Why don't we have… a race?" Rose made a dramatic pause, and as soon as she said 'race', Jake looked at _me _this time; he loved challenges, especially races against the family. He revved the car and Rose did the same. Dad paused slightly and then did the same. I grinned.

"Three…Two…One…GO!!" I yelled over the acceleration of engines. Then we were speeding down the road, really eating up the miles. I threw back my head and laughed as Jake did the same. Soon we rounded a curve and shot into the school car park. Jake swerved into a space just before Dad, Rose just a millisecond behind him. Jake whooped and jumped out to open my door and swung me round.

"We are the winners! WHO are the winners?? WE are the winners!!!" We both yelled, me collapsing into him as we laughed like a bunch of loonies. I sighed and turned to Emmett.

"Next time dog, and just because you are my niece doesn't change anything Ness," he said menacingly before he turned to stalk off. Rose turned to me and rolled her eyes before running at human speed to catch up with him. I noticed then how the rest of my family was acting. Dad had his arm around Mom, a huge grin on his face, walking at a strangely slow pace, and Alice was no longer her graceful, dancing self, she was slower, yet she couldn't help let a little of her normal balletic self slip into her step. She slipped her arm through Jaspers and followed Rose and Em. I looked at Jake and he held his hand out. I locked my hand with his and we followed in Mom and Dads steps. I nearly stepped back when I noticed something a _little_ uncomfortable.

_Every one was looking at us._

And I don't mean a teenage girls version of every one, when actually it was only a few people, I literally mean every one. I looked at Jake as we walked on, and only a small something in his eyes gave away the fact that he didn't like that every one was looking at him. I quickened our pace and followed Mom into the reception. A fairly old lady was sitting at the desk and did a double take thing when she noticed eight people standing in front of her.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, must have dosed off slightly there," she gave a nervous giggle, her eyes flicking to look at each of us, and then back again, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes," Dad pretended to clear his voice, "we are the Cullen's, we're new here, and we don't know our way around here," he finished this with a dazzling smile, and I felt Mom tense beside me; she didn't like it when Dad smiled at girls like that, it was like _her_ smile. Meanwhile, the secretary's eyes went blank and her posture slumped slightly and I had to fight back the urge to giggle. She suddenly straightened up and blushed furiously while sorting random pieces of paper on her desk.

"Ah, hem, yes, the, uh, Cullen's….where…ah yes! I have it here, just let me go make a copy for all of you…" she held up a piece of paper which must have a map of the school and she looked at us all, frowned and shook her head.

"Is there a problem?" Alice asked, giving her one of her most innocent faces.

"Uh, no, it's just… are you _all_ related?"

"We're adopted, when Mom found out she couldn't have kids, she adopted, and kind of couldn't stop!" I shrugged and grinned at her as I said this; I wasn't going to let everyone else speak and leave me standing there like a wet blanket!

"Even you?" She said, nodding her head in Jakes direction.

"Yes Maa'm, too many pale kids see? Needed someone with more…warmth," Jake answered, subtly putting in a little joke that only we would get. She seemed to buy this.

"Oh, alright! If you would just excuse me for a minute…" she looked at us again for a second before shaking her head and walked away. I looked at Jake once she was out of the room.

"Warmth?" I whispered at him.

"Just my little joke Ness, don't worry," he bent down to kiss me and I went up on tip toes to make my lips reach his. We kissed for what must have been two seconds before we heard a gasp from the door and a chuckle from Dad. I turned my head to the direction of the gasp to find a big group of girls standing by the door staring at all of us, but mainly me and Jake. They stayed there for a few minutes with their mouths hanging open before scurrying off. Jake turned to me and rolled his eyes and bent down to me again, but before we could carry on, the secretary came scuttling in.

"Here you go! One for each of you! Now, I've written down your form room at the top of the subjects list, and next to the name of subjects is the room number which is labelled on the map!" She smiled at us and went to sit back down.

"OK, thank you!" Alice beamed and we all walked out of the office.

"Right," Rose said, crumpling up her map and threw it in the bin. Dad just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"OK, we better get going then, don't want to be late for first lesson, do we?" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together. We said our goodbyes and headed off. I looked at my map and found that we had to make our way down to the East building. As me and Jake started walking (Dad had 'arranged' it so that we were with who we wanted for our lessons) I slipped my hand through his. He gave me a gentle squeeze as we went out of a door and walked down to the big building. We walked in with a few minutes to spare, but there were already only a few desks left. Nearly every head turned to stare at us, and those who didn't where nudged by their friends, and then started to stare. I already felt myself blushing, hoping we could find a seat together. Luckily, there were two empty desks at the back row next to the window. Jake let me have the seat nearest the window and plopped down into the seat next to me. We sat there for a while chatting with our heads close together. As the bell went I notice a commotion by the door. I looked out of the corner of my eye to find two girls decked out in designer labels. They kept looking at us and where making wild movements with there hands. The girl with (obviously bottled) auburn hair suddenly turned and stormed towards us. I looked back at Jake and carried on our conversation.

"Um, excuse me!" She said, making 'excuse' sound like a three syllable word (ex-cu-use). Jake and I looked up, and I could see that she was startled at both of our appearances.

"Yes?" Jake said.

"Can we help you?" I added.

"Oh… it's just, uh…those are _our_ seats!" She said, getting more confident as she went along.

"Our?" Jake said, then making a big show of looking around, "I don't see a second."

"She…." Her head whipped around, "_Abby! Get over here_!" She hissed violently. Abby walked over slowly. The other girl grabbed her when she was about a desk away from us and pulled her nearer.

"_Our_! _Our_ seats!" She hissed again. Now I could tell that I didn't like this girl, and if we didn't do something about this quick she was going to know about it _big_ time.

"Well, I don't see your names on it, so they aren't yours," Jake stepped in, clearly reading my face.

"Well, we've sat there for nearly all of last year, so…" she grinned smugly, obviously thinking she had this won. I noticed that she was also looking up and down at Jake, and this made my already fuming temper boil over. I stood up slowly.

"Well, maybe its time your spoilt bitch asses found somewhere else to sit, 'cause we aren't moving," I said, looking her squarely in the eyes, almost defying her to try and make a come back. She glared at me, but her friend Abby tugged her arm.

"C'mon Shannon, there's other seats over there," she nodded to a pair of seats diagonally across from us. Shannon glared at me once more and flounced off. I sat back down and Jake looked at me.

"What?" I whispered; form room had started.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. I thought about it for a moment but then forgot it. The rest of form went by quickly and soon enough we were getting ready for first lesson. Jake was getting something from the teacher and I was waiting by the door. Suddenly Shannon walked up to him and brushed his arm. I felt myself tense and my jaw lock. As Jake went back to his desk to get his bag, she followed him and bent over him, and whispered something. It was then I thanked vampire hearing.

"You know, if you ever get bored of the kid, there's always more… mature woman around here…" she pressed herself against him slightly and then walked off. By then I was ready to rip her slutty head off. I kept calm though and waited for her to go to the door. She gave me a smile, and I smiled back. As she walked out of the door, I stuck my foot out and hooked it under her feet hard. She went flying into the janitor who was (amazingly) holding a big pot of black paint, which when she collided into him, tipped _all_ over her. I smiled with smugness and walked over to her as she squealed furiously.

"Some _kids_ need to be more careful with their finger painting," I said loudly, turned on my heel and walked to Jake.

"Was that…?" he nodded towards the now seething Shannon.

"Nobody tries to take you away from me," I said as an answer. He smiled and hugged me tight as we made our way to next lesson.

**KAY KAY, What d'ya think? I am trying to update as quickly as poss, so soz if it was a bit late. PLEASE REVIEW I'VE BEEN GETTING HARLDY ANY!!!!!!**

**WITHOUT YOU WHO ARE READING AND REVIEWING, THERE WOULD HARDLY BE A STORY!!! (well... there would, but you guys really help a lot! Lol) BTW, WHO'S SEEN THE NEW ECLIPSE TRAILER??**

**:O. IT WAS AMAZING! Lol**

**Luv ya! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back for more!!!! I am bricking it now cause I'm watchin dr who the weeping angels on iplayer, and they are my WORST dr who fear! If any of u watch it and have a fear of a dr who monster, tell me! Oh and REVIEW!! A few of u have but not enough!!! Pweeaaaasssseee?????**

Bella's POV

We had just left the house. Alice was talking at high speed about a sale in Lipsy or something, but I wasn't really listening. I had my ears tuned in on the sound of my daughter's voice. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows, reading my thoughts. I had learned how to keep my shield down now, I hardly ever used it. I smiled sheepishly at him and took his hand, squeezing it. We drove like this for a minute, and I let my mind wander.

_WOAH!!_

_Jacob. Tires screeching. Renesmee's heart beat increase. _

I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I found the Porsche still on the road. I unhooked Renesmee's belt and held her against me.

"Renesmee, honey are you alright?" I asked, stroking her hair and attempting to calm myself down. I smelt a strong scent of blood, signalling she was blushing. I knew she was embarrassed, but I was so worried that she was hurt. Jake was right, we were going to find the people who did this. I felt her squirm her arm out of my grip and press her hand against my cheek. Then the strange feeling of her unique way of communicating took over me.

_I'm fine Mom, really, just a little shell-shocked_. _Please don't make a big deal of this. I just wanna go to school._

I sighed, but let her go. She took a step back and looked at me, her eyes suddenly popping. I frowned, wondering what was wrong, but then I remembered what Alice had dressed me in.

"Wow Mom, you look _hot_!" She said, earning a laugh from everyone, including a booming laugh from Emmett.

"C'mon guys, don't want to be late on the first day, do we?" Alice called from the back of Edwards's car. I walked back to the car and jumped in, smiling at Edward.

"Why don't we make a _real _entrance?" Rose's voice suggested from the convertible.

I frowned at Edward who just rolled his eyes.

"Interesting," Alice breathed from behind me.

"Why don't we have… a race?" Rose said, and Edward chuckled; he would love the chance to whip Jake in a race. He revved the engine along with Rose and Jacob.

"Three…Two…One…GO!!" I heard Renesmee yell over all of the engines. The car jolted forward and we were racing forward, Jacob and Renesmee in front of us. Edward's teeth grounded together as he stepped on the accelerator, and changed gears furiously. Soon enough we swerved into a space next to Jacob as he sped into the car park, winning. I got out of the car smiling while I heard Renesmee and Jake finish their chant…

"WE are the winners!!" They yelled, laughing in each others arms. I smiled again, happy for my daughter and for her happiness. I held Edwards hand and squeezed it as we started to walk in the direction of the entrance. I tried to ignore the thousands of eyes watching us as we made our way into the building. We stood in silence, waiting for the person at the desk to notice us. It didn't take her long, and when she did, she jumped slightly, and I felt Renesmee shake slightly with held back giggles.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, must have dosed off slightly there," she laughed nervously and swallowed loudly, looking at each of us in turn. Edward spoke up.

"Yes, we are the Cullen's, we're new here, and we don't know our way around," he said, using his dazzling smile. I couldn't help it when I felt myself stiffen; it was like that was _my_ smile. _She_ definitely liked it, her eyes went blank and her upper body slouched for a moment before she came back into reality with a little start.

"Ah, hem, yes, the, uh, Cullen's….where…ah yes! I have it here, just let me go make a copy for all of you…" she held up a piece of paper with a map of the school, and I had to fight back the urge to scoff. I had learned the layout of the schools campus _before_ I turned into a vampire, not to mention I had been to this school almost three times during my existence of being one (a vampire, I mean). I heard Alice's little voice say, ""Is there a problem?" I looked up to find the secretary looking at us all in turn and shake her head.

"Uh, no, it's just… are you _all_ related?"

"We're adopted, when Mom found out she couldn't have kids, she adopted, and kind of couldn't stop!" Renesmee said, finishing her well rehearsed story with a convincing shrug, and I thanked God she hadn't inherited my 'acting' skills.

"Even you?" She said, nodding her head in Jakes direction.

"Yes Maa'm, too many pale kids see? Needed someone with more…warmth," I bristled slightly as he said the little joke.

"Oh, alright! If you would just excuse me for a minute…" she looked at us all again for a minute before leaving the room. I started talking with Rose for a minute, and I heard a gasp, and Edward chuckle beside me. I turned to look to where the gas had come from and caught Renesmee and Jake pull out of a kiss. Behind the door and gaping through the glass were about fifteen teenage girls, staring at the two of them. They stayed like that for a moment before running off, giggling and gasping down the corridor. Renesmee turned to smile at me sheepishly, but before I could say anything, the secretary came in.

"Here you go! One for each of you! Now, I've written down your form room at the top of the subjects list, and next to the name of subjects is the room number which is labelled on the map!" She smiled at us and went to sit back down.

"OK, thank you!" Alice flashed her one of her dazzling, double-take grins and we walked out of the office.

"Right," Rose crushed the piece of paper in her hand and chucked it into one of the bins about three metres away. She winked at the guys staring at her open mouthed and slipped her arm around Emmett. Edward rolled his eyes as he put his hand around my shoulders.

"OK, we better get going then, don't want to be late for first lesson, do we?" Emmett said, rubbing his hands together in mock enthusiasm. I hugged Renesmee and started to make our way to form room. We were in the west building, which we were in already, so we just had to climb a few flights of stairs. We sat down in the seats in the back corner and I looked at my list of subjects today.

"You're kidding!" I said loudly, I couldn't help it though, how could this happen?

"What's wrong?" Edward asked; taking my hands in his and looking in my eyes, worry playing across his face.

"I've got gym first lesson!" I cried in despair. Edward chuckled and looked at me.

"I don't see why you're worried, I bet that but would look hot in a pair of tight shorts," a voice said above me, and I looked up in fury to find myself looking into the eyes of a guy who was the kind of guy that would make other girls melt. (**I'm basing this character on Damon Salvatore; follow this link to check the pic!** **.) **He smiled and winked at me before walking away. He sauntered over to a group of boys and high-fived one of them. He leant in to whisper something and I turned away, making it look as if I wasn't looking.

"_First move, done,_" he grinned and looked at me again. Edward beside me was fuming at this point, like I was.

"How-," he hissed, but I cut him off, realising this was what they wanted, for Edward to get angry.

"I know, I know," I whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. Mr Confident didn't like this, and he turned away. After form was done and we were packing up, I walked over to him when he was on his own.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but stop it," I hissed, glaring at him. He smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about pretty boy over there. He won't be a problem," he leaned in and whispered this in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. I turned away and walked back to Edward, slipping my hand through his. I pushed my shield down so he could hear what I was thinking.

_Don't worry; he's just a little high school boy. He won't be a problem._

I gave him a cheeky smile as I echoed the boy, and Edward rolled his eyes. The boy looked between us, frowning. Suddenly, as Edward passed him, his hand felt like a steel lock. I kept walking, but as we were out of the classroom and into the now empty hallway, Edward turned and in one swift movement, had the boy locked up against the wall, nearly strangling him.

"Edward!" I yelled, it looked like he was trying to kill him.

"Bella," he hissed through locked teeth, "this isn't the _boy,_" he put more strength into the hold, "you thought he was."

I was about to tell him he was crazy, but then I noticed that he wasn't struggling. He was just looking at Edward. I moved closer to look at his eyes.

"I don't have eyes like yours," he said, his voice not showing any signs of being strained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to figure out how this was possible.

"We're a different type of vampire, we just drink blood, _unlike my brother_," he put under his breath. Edward picked this up.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" He asked, his hold never weakening.

"You aren't the only vampires in this school."

**OK, I'm gonna leave it there. PLEASE KEEP READING, THERE ISNT A LOT OF CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**LUV YA BBZ! XoX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**YAY, NEW CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW; I KNOW I'VE ONLY GIVEN U A DAY TO BUT PLEAASSEE????? **

**Kay, I don't own twilight, you know who does… AND SHE ROCKS!!**

Nessie's POV.

By the time lunch came around, the gossip had spread round the whole year, nearly the whole school. I was slightly happy, but I didn't exactly welcome the stares. Jacob was always by my side, pushing through crowds of people when I didn't want to talk and shooing away comments. As we walked into the canteen, nearly the whole of the room broke out in applause and cheers. I stopped, shocked and blushing furiously. Jake waved and picked me up in his arms, ignoring my squeals of protest.

"Make way, make way, your queen is coming through!" He proclaimed loudly, making grand gestures with his hands. I yelled at him again, hitting him on the arm.

"Jacob! Put. Me. Down!" I hit him each time I said a word, but he just brushed my hands away, still ignoring me as he made his way slowly towards the table Mom and Dad were at. I tried again.

"Helloooo, any one in there?" I said, knocking him on the head. By now we were at the table. He sat me down carefully and flopped into the chair next to me.

"There you go your maj, your loyal subjects have adorned you with praise, and you have not had to lift a toe to get to your seat. Now, pray tell what your digestive system hungers to…digest?" He said, putting on another jokey-British accent. I decided to go along with it.

"Hm, I think I will have the fried chicken with a bottle of that fine hydrogen oxide, if you would be so kind jester!" I said, keeping up with the British accent. He bowed over again and walked off. I turned around in my seat and sighed. Rose rolled her eyes at me and turned back to the _important_ discussion they were having.

"Is that what he said?" Alice said, leaning in towards Dad.

"Yes, 'you aren't the only vampires in this school.'"

"_What_?" I hissed, only just catching the last bit.

"It's nothing," Mom said immediately, reaching out and putting her hand over mine. I ignored her and turned to Dad.

"Dad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows but keeping my voice down; he was supposed to be my brother. He paused, thinking it through. I huffed impatiently.

"Fine. Emmett?" I turned to him, knowing he would be the only one to tell me what was going on. He smiled and went to take a big (un-needed) breath before Dad cut in front of him.

"Alright, alright," his eyes flicked up to look at Mom, "she would have found out any way," he muttered, and Mom rolled her eyes. I felt my impatience turn to anger.

"SERIOUSLY!! What is WITH all of the eye rolls??" I exploded, slamming my hands down on the table. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy, but Dad didn't look phased, he didn't even flinch. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness come over me. Why was I over reacting? I should just sit down and forget about it.

"STOP IT!" I nearly screamed at Uncle Jas, knowing that he was using his emotion-thingy on me. Alice stood up and put her arm around me.

"I know, I can't believe they don't think that Orlando Bloom is cute either!" She said loudly, giving my shoulders a slightly harder squeeze, telling me without speaking to sit and calm down. I only realised then that _a lot_ of people where staring at us. I sat slowly back into my chair and faced Dad again.

"_Tell_ me, _everything_." I hissed again, glaring at him. He sighed, but nodded.

"There was this person in our class who showed some, interest, in your mother." Mom bristled beside me as he obviously edited the situation. I put my hand over hers, sending her calming thoughts. She unlocked and sat back, her face going blank.

"We were going to let the comment drop, but it was when your mother said, 'he's only a school boy,' and that we got close enough for me to smell him, did it really kick in."

"What do you mean, 'smell'?" I asked, leaning in more.

"Even though he said that they have found a way to mask the sweet smell that gives us away to others, they still missed on little detail," he stopped there, not wanting to continue, probably because he was 'protective' of me.

"And what was that?" I said. There was a pause.

"We could smell the blood on his breath," Mom said in a quiet voice, and there was a big silence, broken by the voices of the caf carrying over to us.

"Was it…" Em paused, not even having to finish the sentence.

"A positive." Dad said in an equally small voice, and I felt suddenly cold. (**BTW, that's a blood type**)

_They were killing innocent humans._

"We have to stop this," Rose said, her beautiful voice rattled.

"Jake." Alice said in a sharp voice, and I turned around to find him coming towards us, smiling with two trays in hand. My face must have been a sight; he stopped so suddenly that two little year sevens walked into the back of him, went to yell out, saw who it was, then ran off, looking like a couple of rabbits caught in the headlights. He quickly made his way over to us and tossed the trays down, sitting into a seat beside me and taking my hand in his, comforting me.

"What's happened? Ness? What's going on?" He looked franticly at all of us, searching for an answer. I sent the conversation through to him, and his grip went from soft to bench hook in the matter of seconds.

"Jake. You're hurting me," I whispered, and Dad tensed; ready to jump and force Jake to let go if needs be. His eyes widened and he quickly let go, still breathing heavily.

"I know this is hard Jake, and we're going to find out what's going on here," Mom said, Alice nodding her head furiously in the back round. We spent the rest of lunch 'eating' and listen to Alice say about what some of the girls were wearing. There was one girl she really liked.

"Wow! She looks really nice! I mean _really_ nice! Great accessories as well! Pity for that ginger guy she's with though…" She said in the direction of a pretty girl named Emily from form. I smiled and my thoughts started to wander, but I didn't come back to reality until Alice gasped; she really liked this girl.

"I mean, she looks as if _I_ spent hours on her!" She said, staring approvingly at the girl. I turned and realised why she was so into this girl.

_She was amazing._

She had gorgeous hair, short very dark brown hair cut into a straight bob with copper highlights running through it. She was wearing a long teal blazer with a black t-shirt, skinny jeans and ankle boots. She had the blazer pushed up slightly with long necklaces. She looked quite pale, and even from here I could see she had brilliant green eyes. As she left the hall, she looked up to look at me. I smiled, and she smiled warmly back. A boy about a year or so older than Jake walked up to her and smiled at her. He had a brown shirt and jeans on; simple yet effective. His hair was tousled and also had green eyes, but not as shocking as the girls. (**If you haven't guessed already, this is Stefan, this is kinda changing into a cross over with the vampire diaries!**) She hugged him and walked out with him, laughing. The bell went and we were suddenly caught up in the wave of students rushing to get to next lesson.

"OK Ness, this is the only lesson you have with me," Jacob said as we made our ways to last lesson, and I looked at him with confusion.

"I thought we had every lesson together?" I asked, dodging a puddle of milk.

"Sorry Nessie, but not even you could make me go through what you've got," he snorted as a little year seven slipped in the puddle of milk and tummy-slid his way down the hall to crash into the legs of the senior cheerleaders, who screamed and pulled down their skirts.

"What have I got next?" I said, fishing my time table out of my pocket and couldn't help but grin. I had drama, my favourite subjects apart from English. We came to a stop outside the drama studio.

"Well, what have you got?" I asked.

"GCSE wood work."

"Oh, OK. I'll see you later then?"

"I'll meet you by the car," he gave me a quick kiss on the fore head and left. I walked into the class room to find lots of little groups of people chatting, and my heart sank a little. I had always had Jake with me in a class, so I hadn't been lonely, but I now realised with out Jake I knew no one. I suddenly recognised the girl who I had spotted in the canteen walk in, took a deep breath and walked up to her. She was reading a poster for a play. I stood behind her silently and read it over her shoulder.

"Do you like Shakespeare as well?" She said, turning and smiling at me. Well, I thought I was silent.

"Yeah, I love his plays. Me and my…sister… have watched nearly all of them," I said, quickly changing Mom into sister.

"Cool. Hey, I love your outfit," she said, gesturing to it.

"Oh, thanks! I really like yours as well." She grinned at me.

"Um, not wanting to be forward or, weird, but do you want to be friends?" She asked, raising her eyebrows sheepishly.

"Of course! That would be great," I said, smiling widely.

"Good, I can tell we're gonna be great friends," she said just as the teacher came in.

"OK class! My name is Mr Willis, and instead of doing the normal, sitting in a circle, _what's your name_," he used a boring drone voice, earning a laugh from the class, "I want you to pair up and create a scene of two people meeting for the first time and describing themselves to each other. I want it to be realistic, and you can end it any way you want, you could decide to be best friends, or you could have a fight over something and storm off! It's up to you! You have twenty minutes to create this starting… now!" I was immediately caught up in the stampede of kids grabbing others for partners. I smiled at…

"Sorry, my names Naomi," she said, holding out her hand. I frowned for a second, but then shook it. _It was as if she had read my mind. _I mentally shook my head, and dove into acting. We just decided to improvise, so we just picked a starting and ending line, and told sir. He was obviously impressed, but I could tell he thought we were just two cocky year 10's. He turned to the class.

"Well class! We have two girls who have decided to be creative and improvise! Grab a seat, and be prepared to watch and review!" He turned to us and gave us a sly smile, and I immediately wanted to do my best and make him eat that stupid little smile. I turned to Naomi and she was nodding her head, probably thinking exactly what I was thinking. We went into the wings of the small stage and looked at each other.

"OK girls! When your ready!" He said it as if he was speaking to a bunch of nursery kids about to put on a little talent show. Well, we'll make this a talent show he will never forget. We had both decided to be shopping, and we both liked the same type of top. I walked onto down stage to a pretend rack of clothes, and pretended to flick through them, and find one I really liked, holding it up against myself and looking at it. I heard Naomi come on stage and I turned to her and smiled like you would in any other shop. She smiled and nodded back, turning to the pretend rack again. I used the start line.

"So, you like Lipsy too?" She turned to me and nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, I love it. I cherish the moment when I can actually take my time to look through the store, normally I have to rush about to keep my brothers happy. My names Naomi. What's yours?" She asked, turning to me but angling her body so she was facing both the audience and me. I did the same, starting to walk to down stage right.

"Oh, it's really weird," I said, actually meaning it, the class were probably going to laugh when they heard it! I shook my head, looking at the floor. I heard footsteps and Naomi's feet were suddenly beside me.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad! Tell me!" She said, touching my arm reassuringly.

"Well… it's Renesmee, Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said, looking up at her face. She looked slightly shocked and taken back, but she smiled after a second.

"Wow! That's a gorgeous name! Really original! But, its kinda long, do you have a nickname I can call you by?" She asked as we started walking up stage, making sure we were always facing the audience.

"Well, Jake calls me Nessie…" I trailed off; slightly shocked I had mentioned Jake. Maybe I could turn this around? Naomi looked like a normal girl intrigued in a bit of girl gossip, which she probably was.

"Oohhhh, who's Jake?" She breathed, widening her eyes and guiding me back down stage. I laughed and shook my head.

"He's just…." Again I trailed off, this time more for dramatic effect. She bounced slightly on her heels, acting excited.

"A…boyfriend?" She said, smiling encouragingly.

"Maybe… but enough about me, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, you know my name, and that I like Lipsy. I'm going to be starting at Forks High School in the fall." She said, nodding as we walked to stage left.

"Same!" I cried and she half-gasped half-laughed, "Year 10?" I asked, and she laughed again.

"Oh my god! This is going to be great! At least I won't have to hang about with my brothers now! What about you, got any brothers or sisters?" I laughed this time.

"Oh, you don't even want to go there!" I said, walking to stage centre. She followed.

"Come on! I told you all about me! You can't just let me think you're this weird stranger! Not that you are," she added as an after thought, touching my arm. I paused.

"Alright. I have four brothers and three sisters, all older, all adopted, like me."

"Wow! Why so many though?" She asked.

"When Mom found out she couldn't have babies, she adopted and, couldn't stop!"

I looked over my shoulder as if I had heard something. I sighed and rolled my eyes Mom style.

"Speak of the devil, that's my ride. I'll see you in school?" I said suggestively.

"Of course!" Naomi said, hugging me. I walked off left stage waving, and she walked off right. We waited for a few seconds before coming back on stage. The class suddenly broke into thunderous applause; they were all on their feet! I turned to look at Naomi and she looked as shocked as me! Sir turned to us with an awed expression.

"Well done girls. If you ever want to get a part in the school play you got it. I doubt you need my help to get into any drama college." He said, and I could tell he meant it.

I walked with Naomi to the car; she had her own as well, and really wanted to show me it. As we made our way across the lot the other boy I saw her in the canteen with came across to us and smiled. She grinned.

"Stefan!" She squealed, hugging him. She turned to me, her face alight.

"Naomi, this is my brother Stefan. Stef, this is my new friend Nessie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling and nodding at me in nearly an exact copy of how Naomi had greeted me on stage. She must have noticed this as well, because before we knew it, we were both laughing. Stefan just looked at us and shook his head as we made our way across the lot. I could tell we were close, Naomi was practically bouncing.

"It's right over-," she suddenly stopped sharply and her eyes narrowed. Stefan tensed and glared at something. I looked in the direction of their gazes and found myself looking at a guy with a black leather jacket and jeans. He looked like a guy that would make girls drool. Any of the girl's unfortunate enough to walk past him did a double take and stared before walking off giggling. Suddenly Naomi broke from Stefan's grip and stormed off to him. She started whispering to him furiously, and he just laughed.

"Good to see you too little sister," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She shoved his arm off her viciously and glared at him, almost snarling. He looked in min and Stefan's direction and smiled.

"Bit young for you Stefan?" He asked and I smiled politely. Stefan just glared at him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice and hard as rock.

"I thought I would go to school, gotta keep up the act, haven't we?" He said, smiling and raising his eyebrows at me. I frowned and looked at Stefan, but I felt like my heart had stopped; _did he know?_ I doubted it; Stefan looked just as confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, walking over to him. Naomi was looking just as confused, but there was something in her eyes… fear?

"C'mon Stefan, we shouldn't lie to our guest. And anyway, she isn't going to be a problem," he was talking to them as if I didn't exist.

"What's going on?" I asked, thankfully keeping my voice level, even though I felt sick of the thought of someone knowing.

"Oh, you don't have to act now honey, we know what you are, or at least, I do. And any way, we're all in the same boat," He put his arm around me and had his face right next to mine, and then that's when I caught it, and felt my hole body freeze.

_A positive._

"We're vampires too," he whispered almost seductively in my ear.

**YAY! ANOTHER DONE! OK, I'm going to make this into a little short story saga, kind of thing, so I'm going to end this part in a few chapters. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! Also, maybe mark it as it is for a competition?**

**That would be great! Thanks for reading! x**


	6. This is what I'm gonna do

**WHAT I'M GOING TO DO:**

**I am going to leave the story here, cause I wont be able to finish a hole chapter before tomorrow, and I think it's a great cliff hanger to leave it on! ***_**Please message me if you want me to continue, I haven't been getting a lot of feed back…***_

**So this is it for this story, hope you liked it!**

_**THE END!**_

…

_**FOR NOW!**_


	7. PART 2! Chapter 1

**High School Never Ends: PART 2!**

**There may have only been a few to urge me to write more, but they were more than enough! So, I want to thank them personally! Here is the list of AMAZING girls who have been SO sweet and encouraging!**

**Hermiony**

**Han1212 (she's the sweetest and the best! Thanks for the advise too bbz! I owe you!)**

**iLoveTaylorAndConverse (AMAZING! I love her stories and name!)**

**and emma holly cullen (love the name!) You guys are the best!**

**OK! ON WITH LA SHOW! Oh, and before I forget, this is going to be Nessie's and Jakes point of view! I only did Bella for the contest, I prefer a Nessie-Jacob story! ALSO, if any of you know any good Bella-Volturi stories (the one I'm reading now is Life's A Climb, by iLoveTaylorAndConverse, it's really good!), please tell me!**

**Chapter 1.**

**Renesmee's POV.**

My body felt like cardboard. My already double-pace heart beat increased, and I knew if I hadn't grown up with Dad (the king of poker-faces), my face would have been a wreck. I tried to speak, to deny it, but I felt as if there was a huge lump in my throat. No, a huge boulder, cutting off my speech and breathing. Damon smiled at me, making me feel sick. He turned and said something to Stefan and Naomi, but my body was so shell-shocked, I didn't even hear what he said. Naomi was now looking at me with shock, but understanding. I heard a small sound, at the back of my head. At first, I couldn't even hear it, like a small buzzing noise, but it started to get louder and clearer.

_Nessie._

_Renesmee._

_Renesmee, breath._

_RENESMEE! You need to breathe._

It was then I noticed a slight burning pain in my chest, and I swallowed a lung full of air. I knew I could go for a while without breathing, but it felt better, more comfortable breathing. Naomi stepped towards me, but stopped when I flinched. I knew it was slightly unnecessary, but all I could think was _they kill humans, they've killed innocent humans._ I heard the voice again.

_We won't hurt you Renesmee. We don't kill humans._

I scoffed, jumping slightly at the sound of my voice, everything coming back, fuelled with anger. How could they lie? Wasn't it bad enough killing people, but lying?

"I know you've killed humans," my voice came out as a croak, but there was still venom in there that Naomi flinched, "I smelt it on your breath." I nodded to Damon, but he laughed mockingly.

"And there I was thinking you were smart," he said, pacing back and forth and shaking his head in mock disappointment. I growled at him and he smiled widely.

"Oohh! The little kitty has claws!" He said, making his voice high and squeaky.

"You bet this kitty's got claws, dick head," I snarled. This seemed to egg him on.

"Ouch! MeOW!" He laughed again and I felt anger boil inside of me.

_Don't. You'll just make him worse._

"Any way," he said, sounding bored and shaking his head at me, "you shouldn't be too quick to judge. I'm the only one that kills humans around here. These two are too good for that," he made it seem as if even the thought of Naomi and Stefan drinking human blood was unthinkable. I moved away from him as he tried to put his arm around me again, hissing at him.

"_You stay away from me_!" He rolled his eyes again, but before I could come back, Dad, Mom and Emmett were by my side. Emmett moved so he was in front of me, with Mom holding my shoulders and Dad by Emmett's side.

"You heard her," Emmett said, "back off."

"Whoa Mr. macho! Just sit down before you hurt yourself!" Damon said with a snicker, and Emmett lunged forward, only just held back by Dad. Stefan stepped in as well.

"Damon!" He said sharply, "That's _enough_!" He turned to us.

"I'm sorry, please know that our brother does not speak for all of us," he said, motioning to Naomi. She nodded.

"Well, it seems that we have some talking to do," Dad said.

"Come over to our house tonight," suddenly Alice was beside me, business-like, "It's,"

"We can follow the scent," Naomi cut in, nodding seriously.

"OK then," Alice said, nodded at Naomi and Stefan and started to walk away.

"See you tonight," I said to Naomi, and she gave me a small smile.

"Oh, and Damon?" I said.

"What, kitty?" He said mockingly.

"If you touch me again, I'll paint your balls the colour of hazelnuts and tell a hungry bag of squirrels winters coming."

**OK, that's it for this chapter! (I feel like I said that before)**

**Soz its short, I just wanted to get this chapter up! Oh and if any of you know where the last line was from, message me!**

**Hope you like it and that you review and give me some story suggestions!**

**Thanks! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

**NOW TIME FOR MORE! I know a lot of you asked for a longer chapter, so hopefully this one will meet your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight,**

**Neither do you,**

**Stephany Meyer does,**

**She wrote twilight, WOO HOO!**

**Jacobs POV.**

I was late meeting Ness, some idiot decided to cheek the teacher, and _boy _did he (the teacher) not like it! So, angry teacher plus idiot boy equalled ten minutes behind after school! It took a lot of self-control not to punch him straight in the face, but I focused all of my energy onto running across campus to where her class was. I readied myself for a big grilling as I spun round the corner, only to find an empty corridor. I started to panic, wondering what could have happened to her. The teacher came out of the room, and jumped slightly on seeing me. He went to walk off, but turned back to me.

"Excuse me? Sorry, but are you Jacob? Jacob Black?" He asked, walking back towards me.

"Uh…yeah?" I said uncertainly.

"She described you perfectly," he said, smiling and nodding.

"I'm sorry…who?" I said, but I had an inkling on who he was on about.

"Oh, Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen. You do know her, don't you?" He said, nodding and raising his eyebrows as if he was talking to a little boy.

"Yes, why?" I said, moving towards him.

"She asked me to tell you something if I saw you, normally I wouldn't do it, but she is quickly turning into my star student, her and that Naomi…I wonder if they would be interested in the lead parts of the play…" he trailed off, obviously deep in thought.

"Uh, sir? The message?" I asked, my patients quickly running out.

"Oh, yes! She asked me to tell you that she would meet you by the car, and that she had a new friend for you to meet," but before he even got to the end I was off at a run, needing to find her and make sure she was OK. As I ran down the steps to the car park, I saw her with a girl who looked about her age and two older guys. But what really made me shake was the older boy had his arm around her, his face right next to hers. I started to run again but a steel arm suddenly shot out and grabbed me. I brought my arm back ready to give the person a hard right-hook, but another hand shot out and grabbed that arm as well.

"Jake!" A sharp, musical voice called out. I suddenly noticed the arms holding me were ice cold and there was a smell burning my nose. I followed the arms up to a pixie like face, smiling angrily. _Alice_.

"For such a small girl you have a really strong grip," I said, glaring at her and trying to get her off.

"Don't Jake. You'll make things worse if you go over there," she said, glancing over there nervously. It didn't take me long to figure it out.

"They're the vampires aren't they?" I whispered furiously. She nodded grimly. Before I could yell at her for leaving Ness on her own with three probably dangerous vamps, she cut in front of me.

"Em, Edward and Bella are there now," she said, nodding in the direction of Ness, and sure enough, the big brute with Edward and Bells were suddenly next to the big congregation.

"Hold on. Stay here," she urged before shooting off, running so quickly that by the time I had blinked she was there. A minute or two later the vampires where walking off, and I heard laughter come from the group.

_Stuff this, _I thought, and I ran as fast as I could and scooped Nessie up in my arms, swinging her round.

"Jake!" She squealed, but she hugged me tightly back. I set her back down and looked at her.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" I asked franticly, but she put a hand on my shoulder, and it seemed to melt away all of my worries. She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. Any one walking by would have seen it as a romantic gesture, but only we knew she was communicating with me. She replayed the scene in my head, and I growled when she remembered the freak-

_Damon, _she reminded me mentally-

was up in her face. Suddenly it stopped, and she was blushing. I immediately knew she was trying to hide something from me.

"Ness? What was that?" I said, holding her face up to look at me. She smiled and Emmett boomed with laughter.

"You should have seen her dog; she would have done you proud!"

"She always does me proud," I said quietly, to Nessie mostly. She smiled at me again, lighting up her face and she kissed me. I gave into it for a moment, but reluctantly pulled away.

"Stop trying to change the subject Ness," I muttered, trying to get my breath. She sighed and rolled her eyes, and I had a hard time not reminding her how she had blown up at her Mom for rolling her eyes. She put her hand to my face and played back the last bit and I burst out laughing, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her tight.

"Well done, Ness. It seems that I have taught you something after all."

**Renesmee's POV.**

I was nervous. I was pacing up and down in my room, trying and failing to calm myself down. It wasn't Naomi, when I'm around her I feel like everything is natural, no smile or laugh is forced. It also wasn't the fact that three vampires we knew nothing about were coming over tonight.

It was two things.

One.

I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!

But that can wait till later…

Two.

_Damon_.

I can't really explain it, but when he's around me, I feel like I'm in danger, and I can't relax. Like I'm constantly checking my back and all around, expecting to see him leap out of the shadows, fangs bared. Even if he was hiding in my room to get me, I'd at least want him to come in and do it. Almost self consciously, I spin slowly, clutching the book I was holding. So, considering the scared-on edge-jittery edge I was harbouring, it didn't help when there was a shadow of something crouching in the corner of the room. I screamed, feeling the most scared than I had ever felt in my entire life. I collapsed in a crumpled heap of tears and sobs, trying to steady myself. I looked up and could see the outline of…

"Oh my god!" I sighed, clutching my heart.

It was just a stuffed bear.

I swallowed air in mouthfuls, leaning against the draws for support. I walked to my table and put the book down and turned on my laptop. It was tuned on and was showing an advert for some kind of horror film…I looked to see what the caption said on the bottom…

_Dare to turn around…_

I choked on a scream as a hand covered my mouth, and I struggled against it, but it felt like steel. Suddenly, a voice whispered in my ear, a voice I had had on replay in my head since this afternoon.

"Sshh, we don't want a fight, do we?" He whispered, again, almost seductively. Luckily, he hadn't thought about my hands. I lifted them up and pressed them to his cheek.

_Let go of me._

He jumped away and pushed me away from him.

"What in hell?" He hissed, bringing his hand up to his cheek and brushed over it.

"Get out," I whispered, knowing help was just outside the door, and was probably listening to my thoughts right now.

_Give me a minute._

"Why were you in my room?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but over hear your mutterings, and neither could Naomi. She sent this over for you. I can't wait to see you in it," he handed me a bag he seemed to have produced from no-where. I looked inside to find a short little green dress, with black sandals with a diamond on them. I smiled as I read the label, _Lipsy_.

"Well, what was up with the laptop and the whole, covering mouth bit?"

"Ah. Well, have you ever heard the expression, the cat plays with its pray before eating?" He said, smiling as he sauntered towards me.

"Oh, I'm your pray, am I?" I said, raising my eyebrows. By now he was right next to me, almost pressed up against me. He smiled down at me and whispered in my ear.

"More than you know." I looked up to retort, but I couldn't.

He was gone.

"Wow Nessie! I love that dress! That Naomi has some great fashion sense!" Alice said as I walked into our big living room. Most of the lights were off and the fire was lit, creating a warm cosy feeling. I walked over to one of the big soft couches and sat next to Jake, letting him pull me down and snuggled into his warmth.

"So, what time are the vamps coming?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all looked around, confused; we were used to vampires just barging in. Alice rose from her seat uncertainly and went to the door. After only three seconds she returned with Naomi, Stefan and a very smug Damon.

"Sorry about that. We can't enter unless someone invites us in. Hotels and flats are a nightmare," Naomi said, smiling as I jumped up to hug her. She gave me a quick squeeze.

"So, let's get started, shall we?" Damon asked. I motioned for Naomi to come sit by us. She stood in front of Jake and smiled.

"I'm Naomi," she held out her hand. There was a slight pause before Jake took it and shook it firmly (I could see the veins stand up on his hand), and she sat down on the other side of me. Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat.

"I hope I'm not being too personal, but, you said you were a different type of vampires. Could you perhaps, explain this?" He asked, standing in front of Stefan.

"Of course," Stefan said. Naomi held out her hands and he walked over and pulled her up. Now, when most people help people up, they just, pull them up. But when Stefan and Naomi did it, it looked like a dance. He spun her round in the air and brought her back down, all in one quick 360 movement. It was strange to watch them, it was as if all of their movements were linked, and, come to think of it, Naomi seemed more relaxed when she was around Stefan, and when he wasn't, there was a bit of her missing. I was brought back to reality by Naomi clearing her throat and smiling mischievously at me. She winked and started the story.

"Well, our human lives where in the time of the American Civil war, in a little town called Mystic Falls. One night, our father told us we were to be entertaining an old friend's daughter, as both he and the rest of his family had died. He took her in, taking pity on her. Her name…was…Katherine," she hissed the name, and I could tell there was some un-told story behind that name.

"It wasn't long after Katherine moved in that I noticed something's about some of the town's residence. Most only came out at night, we hardly saw any of them eat or drink any thing. I was talking to Katherine about this one night, and, she told me."

"She told you? Just like that?" Alice said, frowning at her, and I couldn't help but do the same. Dad was always talking about how long and hard he had thought about telling Mom that he was a vampire, and here was this chick telling her all about her in one seating!

"It was a while before I had told her, and we had bonded a lot, being the only girls in the house. Let me tell you though, it was really weird, to have the girl that felt almost like a sister to you tell you something like that, I thought it was a joke! Until…she…"

"Wait! She _bit_ you?" I cried out, not being able to help myself. Dad shot me a warning glance which I ignored. But Naomi just laughed.

"No! No, she felt like I was a sister to her as well. She took me down to the pantry and found a steak, and…well…" she winced, obviously still spooked at the sight of her first feeding. She shook her self slightly, but her eyes were still closed. Stefan squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He took over the story.

"Katherine changed her…not long after that. Naomi," but she broke in front Stefan before he could say anything else.

"I was vein, stupid. Immortality was too good to be true," she said through locked teeth, almost snarling about her own stupidity, "I took it with no hesitations. Katherine hesitated…for a minute."

"I thought you said you were like a sister to her?" Jake scoffed.

"She did. So strongly, that she couldn't wait for me to join her world," Naomi almost whispered. There was an audible pause.

"So, how do you guys…you know?" Emmett said, not wanting to finish the sentence, sensing the anger Naomi felt towards her decision.

"If we die, with vampire blood in our systems, then we…wake up…"

"As a vampire?" I finished. Naomi half-smiled and nodded.

"But to make the transition complete, we need to…drink…" she trailed off, glancing at Jake, who was visibly shaking. I pressed a hand to his head, mentally whispering calming words. Naomi looked at me, and suddenly there was the voice in my head.

_Is there anything I can do?_

My eyes widened and I had a hard time keeping my mouth closed. I took my hand off Jakes face.

_Naomi? Is that you?_

_Yes, who else?_

I frowned, also seeing that I could communicate back.

_How are you doing that?_

…_I think that's something I should explain…out loud. _

_Oh…_

_Wait, I'm going to show every one, well, this, OK?_

_Yeah, sure. Just be careful with Jake, he may not like this._

_You mean tall, dark and handsome? He's a werewolf, isn't he?_

I couldn't help it this time, my mouth popped open, forming a perfect little o.

_I'll take that as a yes._

_How did you know?_

_He's showing all of the right signals of them…_

_There's something else you're not telling me. Do you have another power?_

_Just give me a minute to show the others, all will become clear._

I smiled and giggled at her as she wiggled her eyes as she said the last bit. I noticed the others were looking at me as if I were mad. I smiled and nodded at her. She winked and her eyes went slightly glazed over, but not as much as Aunt Alice's do when she has her visions. Suddenly, Mom, Esme and Rose gasped. Mom clutched Dad's arm, who had gone stiff as a board. Jasper hissed furiously, while Emmett jumped out of his seat.

"What the fuck?" (**Soz for the language btw, Emmett will swear a bit in the story**) he yelled. Carlisle and Alice were the only ones that stayed calm. Alice probably knew from the moment Naomi stepped into the room, and Carlisle…well, he was always calm; I doubted anything could upset him. Jake flew from his seat and looked around wildly, and I could tell Naomi hadn't tried him yet. I looked at her and nodded. Suddenly he clenched his fist so hard that all of the veins stood up on his body. He snarled.

"OK! OK! It's all right!" I ran up to him, smoothing over the frown lines on his head. He let out a great huff of kept in breath and closed his eyes, making him look as if he was in pain.

"Naomi," he whispered quietly, "is this…her?"

"Yes," I whispered to him, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just…a lot…to…" he trailed off, his voice catching a hard edge.

"Naomi," I whispered to her, glancing over my shoulder in her direction.

"On it," her voice rang out as clear as a bell behind me. Suddenly Jake's legs buckled and collapsed out from under him. I knelt down beside him and tried to hold him up. Everyone else relaxed as well, those who had been holding it let out a gasp of un-needed air, and Emmett fell back into his chair.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" He said, eyes widening at Naomi like a kid on Christmas day. She smiled at him and turned to every one.

"I can project my thoughts into people's heads,"

"No shit!" Emmett yelled. She laughed, letting it light up her face.

"I know, I know. And, as Nessie already knows, you can communicate back," she said, nodding at me. Dad stood up, shaking his head slightly.

"Wait, wait. Isn't you're power the same as Renesmee's?" He looked from Naomi to me as he said this. I frowned, thinking how I could have missed this.

"…Kind of, but she has to have body contact for it to work…and…" she trailed off, and I could tell she was hiding something. I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Naomi? Is there something else?" I said. She looked at Stefan, an anxious look playing across her face.

"If you think this is right," he said, nodding slightly. She looked at us and looked back at Stefan, like a trapped animal in a cage. She turned back to Stefan, now looking nervous and unsure. Suddenly, a laugh came out from the corner of the room, and I whipped round to find myself facing Damon. He sauntered into the centre of the room to stand in front of Naomi.

"Aw, ickle Naomi is scawed of losing her ickle fwends!" He said in a baby voice. Naomi bristled and…

"Oh my god!" I yelled, "Naomi, your eyes!" I rushed towards her to get a better look. She looked down and shook her head, as if she was trying to get something out of her eyes. I took her hand so she would look at me, but her hand felt like it was the sun. I jumped back.

"OW!"

"Ness!" Jake yelled, jumping off the floor and turning me to face him, his eyes sweeping my body till they came to rest on my bright cherry red hand. He took it gently before flinching and hissing, but he kept holding my hand. I took it away and frowned at him.

"Don't!" I said as he tried to hold it again, "you'll burn your hand!"

"Ness, look at your hand," he said, holding it up so I could see it. After I saw it, I didn't think about the pain it would cause Jake, all I could think about was how much it _hurt._ It had started welting already, and it was an angry red. It felt as if there was millions and millions of hornets were stinging my hand over and over again. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out, but I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes. Naomi came to the side of me and gasped.

"Oh my god!" She yelled in despair.

"What's wrong, it's not your fault!" I said through locked teeth, still fighting back the urge to scream out loud. She shook her head madly. She stepped towards me.

"Come here, and give me your hand," she said, holding out her hands. I gave them to her slowly, careful not to move them. She cupped them in her hands and closed her eyes. I looked at her, confused before suddenly, there was suddenly a gorgeous coolness spreading through my hand, like pressing an ice cube onto something and streams of water trickle down. I gasped, and Naomi opened her eyes. She smiled weakly and sat down. I heard Jacob gasp behind me and Dad run up from his seat.

"Renesmee," he gasped, "your hand!" I looked down and, well, I really couldn't help it.

"HOLY CR-,"

"RENESMEE!"

"Sorry Mom," I muttered, "but still…bloody hell Naomi! How'd you…?" I motioned to my now perfectly normal, perfectly healed hand. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, as if she was preparing herself for something she didn't want to do.

"I…I…"

"Naomi, its ok! Just say it!" I said, smiling what I hoped was encouragingly and not impatient.

"I'm a hybrid, I have access to every single power possible."

**YAY! I have been trying to finish this chapter for ages! I would come to a bit and would be like, OK, this is it, this is the end of the chapter, but then another but would pop into my head and I was like, I can't end it till this is done!**

**SOOO annoying! But anyway, this is it for this chapter! ALSO, I would like a little more feed back before the next chapter goes up! SO PLEASE! REVIEW! FIRST FIVE GET A MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. part 2 chapter 3

**Part 2: Chapter 3.**

**NEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW CHHHAAAAAAPPPPPPTEEEEERRRRR!**

***sniff*, you guys, *sniff*, I have some news-*chokes back a sob*, some of you, *sniff* may not like, *wipes away tears*, but…you should know. *holds back a massive sob and takes deep breath*…**

**ROBERT PATTINSON HAS SHAVED HIS HAIR! *starts to sob uncontrollably for five minutes before controlling herself*. OK, some may already know, but for those who didn't, well, now you know. Apparently there was a lice infection, and… THIS! Just type in Robert Pattinson shaved hair, and….well, lets just say it isn't for the faint hearted. ANYWAY! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Oh, and for those living in the UK, I'm going to have a countdown (well, by my school times anyway) till the end of school! Enough of me, on wit the story!**

**Weeks/Days till end of school: 7 weeks! (Roughly)**

**Renesmee's POV:**

We all stood there, Jake and Emmett letting their mouths hanging open as if someone had put grease on their jaws. I frowned.

"Wait… what?" I said, taking a step back to get a really good look at her, but she took this as me trying to get away from her.

"You see! I knew it!" She cried out, turning to Stefan. She ran to the door, but before she could go to run out, she ran into the brick wall that was Stefan.

"Naomi. She's not scared of you," Stefan said sternly. She turned and suddenly appeared at the window. But before she could even undo the latch, Stefan had her by the waist, pulling her back in. I could tell she was fighting her hardest; punching, kicking and biting, ripping chunks from his arms and chest. I turned to her again to find her eyes had changed to a demon-like state. They were surrounded by black veins, and her eyes had changed from their electric green to a midnight black. Stefan took it all like she was a little baby throwing attempted punches, not a one thousand-four hundred old vampire. Damon walked over to the fight slowly, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Cant even stop a little girl can you Stefan?" He sneered.

"She's definitely not little," he hissed through locked teeth as Naomi continues to rip chunks of flesh off him, "I'd like to see you handle her," he half smiled-half glared. Damon widened his eyes.

"Gladly," he said, "Naomi! C'mon! Don't you want a go at me?" He yelled over her yells and snarls. She turned to him and screamed a growl at him. He started backing out of the house and into the garden.  
"What, you scared I'll beat you?" He yelled, crouching into a fight stand. Naomi screamed again and ran towards him, just at the same time as Damon ran off into the forest. Not a moment later Stefan broke into a sprint after them. Emmett looked around and laughed.

"Stuff you lot, I'm not staying here!" He yelled excitedly, him also taking off at a sprint. I looked at Jake, who had phased silently into a huge wolf and was standing there looking at me with his wolfy grin. I laughed excitedly and jumped onto his back, and within minutes we were speeding through the forest, trees becoming a blur. Suddenly Dad was running beside us.

"Run on ahead!" I yelled, "Try and stop them from killing each other!" Dad nodded grimly at me and before I could blink, he was gone. After a minute of Jake running full pelt, we entered a field, but not before I heard the yells and screams of Naomi and the grunts of Damon. I leapt off Jake's back as we entered an immediately started running towards the carnage in the middle of the field. Suddenly, my feet weren't hitting the ground; I was flying backwards. I screamed, but then chocked on it as I hit a tree with the full force of a tsunami. I grunted as I slipped to the ground, the breath knocked out of me. I gasped, trying to get my lungs to work again. Suddenly, slightly warm hands were pulling me up, which confused me; I was used to either abnormally cold or abnormally hot hands. I jumped, and found myself looking into…

"Damon?" I croaked, trying to shuffle away from him, but he kept moving so he was next to me. I moved again and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for Gods sake I'm not trying to hurt you. You need help," he said, now gripping my arm tighter. But, before I could protest, there was a searing pain in my back. I cried out, not able to keep it in. Suddenly, warmer hands replaced the normal hands, and I was lifted up. I heard a growl above me.

"I'm gonna bloody kill that girl," Jake muttered, and I could feel him shaking. I looked around to see everyone was looking extremely serious and grim.

"Mom? Where's uncle Jasper? What's wrong with me?" I asked, scared of the answer. Mom unlocked her jaw and shook her head.

"Dad? What's happened?" I said, turning to him.

"You'll just freak out, and we need to get you back to Carlisle, so he can…" he trailed off, and I noticed he avoided looking at my back. I tried twisting my body so I could see if there was anything wrong.

"Uh, Nessie? What you're trying to do? Impossible," Emmett said, and I scowled at him. Even though he was right, I did see something.

"Why…why is there blood on the grass?" I asked, turning around to find a huge pool of blood on the floor. I could tell it was mine because of the colour. Where normal human's blood was a deep dark red, mine was a bright scarlet, and it glowed. I felt my back, which felt drenched. I took my hand away to find it covered in the same bright red. I gasped as I felt my back again…and there was a dent!

"What the -," I couldn't finish my sentence as my legs buckled and the edge of my sight went black. I felt the normal hands on me again, and again I was looking into Damon's eyes. Suddenly, I heard Dad hiss furiously.

"NO!" He roared. I looked up to find him storming towards me…and Damon.

"It probably won't even work!" He snarled viciously.

"It won't hurt to try. She's lost too much blood already. I know she has a slight healing system, but my blood will quicken it," Damon snapped at Dad while I just lay there in between them, watching them back and forth like a tennis match.

"Your blood? What's going on?" I said, looking back and forth between them. Dad looked at me and his expression changed from murderous to kind and understanding.

"Damon wrongly suggested that you should drink some of his blood to heal your back."

"Wait…how…how bad is it? My back, I mean," I said, cringing when I tried to move my back so I could look at Damon.

"Edward, you need to make a choice, either give her some of my blood or seriously endanger her life," I heard Damon say…impatiently? Worriedly? There was a pause, and I heard footsteps move closer towards me. I tensed, not being able to see who it was.

"It's OK, it's me," Dad whispered gently, "I just want to see," and then cold hands where on my back, and then a hiss. Another agonizingly long pause.

"Do it. Just give her enough to heal her back," Dad's voice sounded strained as he said it, and I suddenly felt scared; was it going to hurt? And worse…would I like it?

"OK, what I'm going to do is rip a bit of the flesh off my wrist, and then you'll…" Damon trailed off as he sat down right next to me (and I mean _right_ next to me), and looked me straight in the eye.

"It'll be weird at first, but you never know, you might enjoy it," he gave me a dirty wink and I scowled at him, but I couldn't help but wonder; _what if I did?_

I heard a ripping sound, and I closed my eyes before I could see it.

"OK, go ahead," I heard Damon whisper, and suddenly a warm, almost sweet smell hit me. I gasped, surprised at the brand new scent my nose was encountering. Then, wetness was pressed against my lips, forcing them open. I tried to act like I didn't like it, for Jakes sake, but I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips; it was _delicious_. Try imagining the most delicious sweet you've ever tasted, and then add to that the feeling you have when you are _so _thirsty you feel like you'll shrivel up and blow away, and then you have a glass of what you think is the most heavenly water ever, with drops of condensation dripping down the side. The bliss went on for minutes, and I felt like I could have easily died like this. Then suddenly a cough broke through my thoughts and brought me back to reality. It took _everything_ in me to stop drinking his blood, and after my eyes had come back into focus I found myself looking at a very smug Damon.

"See? I knew you'd like it."

**OK! SORRY it's so short, but I felt like I just wanted to end it there, plus I gotta go help my Mum with her make up for her prom! (It's her schools prom night and she teaches there, so kinda like the British version of a chaperone)**

**PLEASE review and…whatever! IF YOU DO YOU GET A COOKIE/SORBET/WHATEVER FOOD YOU LIKE!**

**X**


	10. Part 2 chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**OK, TIME FOR ANOTHER ONE!**

***I'm gonna make the intro for this one short, but if any1 likes Friends, say who is your fave friends and your fave episode! Mine is The One Where Everybody Knows, with Phoebe screaming "MY EYES!"**

**Oh, and im gonna make the whole story in Renesmee's POV.**

Jake led me down gently on my bed, even though I felt fine. I was so desperate to just _run_. It must have been the blood, but I felt a thousand times more energetic than normal, and I felt like I was practically buzzing. I kept it down though; Jake would feel better if he thought I was weak and needed rest. He smiled at me, but I could see in his eyes that he was tired and strained. He hated me drinking Damon's blood, so he couldn't stand the fact that I liked it. I faked a weak smile and sighed.

"You tired?" Jake whispered.

"Yeah, a little," I whispered back, and fluttered my eye lashes weakly, "aren't you supposed to be running patrol tonight?" I whispered, trying to keep my level of excitement down and under control. Jake groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Shit, you're right. I'm so sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can," Jake said, smoothing my hair back. I suppressed a groan (now, don't get me wrong, I still love him to pieces, but I was so hyped up, all I wanted to do was run and not stop running).

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble with Sam," I said, and he smiled at me again.

"OK, hun, I'll see you soon," he said, kissed me quickly and left. I waited for a minute and then I couldn't help it. I started jumping about my bedroom and screaming silently. But as I jumped past the window, I screamed out loud as I saw a dark shadow in the corner of my room. Then, there was the hand again, the one that was either abnormally hot or abnormally cold. I looked and saw it was Damon, and for some strange reason, I smiled.

"Hey!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Hey!" He said, jumping up and down in mock excitement.

"Why am I feeling so hyper?" I said, still jumping.

"My blood has a special endorphin, that, well…" he trailed off, gesturing towards me.

"I wanna run!" I yelled, and he smiled again.

"Well, c'mon then," he said, taking my hand, pulling me out through the window. I laughed and just let go. Within a second we were zooming through the forest, laughing as our feet barely touched the ground. I laughed again and whooped. I know, but…that was some _seriously_ good blood.

"I LOVE THIS!" I yelled excitedly over the pounding blood in my ear still running full pelt. He laughed and grabbed my hand again, pulling me along even faster. I must have been so into the running that I didn't realise that he kept holding my hand and didn't let go till we stopped about….

"SHIT!" I screamed, digging my heels in and grinding to a halt. I turned and started running as fast as I ever had before back the way we came. After about two seconds of more full out running I felt a steel grip on my elbow and I was being brutally turned around to face a furious and confused Damon.

"What the hell was that?" He hissed. I tugged on his grip but it was as if my arm was enclosed with rock.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, imagining Jakes face when I ran into the door, cheeks flushed and Damon beside me…

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed again and I felt his grip lessen slightly. I took my chances and used all of the hyped up energy had into one quick push. I stumbled out of his grip and shot off, running as fast as I could back to the house. I stopped, realising I didn't even know were I was. I ran to the nearest sign and stopped to look.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" I yelled.

_I was in France._

I started off at a sprint again, and it was a good three hours before I got home. I ran inside, chanting in my head.

_Please don't let him be here please don't let him be here please don't let him be here…_

I walked slowly into the room, which looked…

"Just as I left you," I sighed, sinking into the bed. I looked to the clock to see that it was about one in the morning. I rolled my eyes.

"_Stupid Damon…stupid delicious blood…_" I muttered as I reached for my book. I frowned to see that it had been knocked onto the floor.

"Not where I left you," I said, frowning. I looked around my room, trying to find any thing else wrong. I got up and looked outside my window, trying to see any movement out there.

"Nessie." A voice whispered directly behind me.

I screamed as I whirled round to find an angry looking Jake. He didn't look at me as he walked to the window to stand beside me. I stood still, not saying anything either. I noticed him shaking, but it wasn't bad enough to be worried about . . . yet. We both stood there for a couple of minutes, looking at the stars and the moon.

"A new moon," Jake said suddenly, making me jump. He sighed, and I think he said something under his breath. It sounded like, "_I can't fight with an eclipse_."(**THAT'S WHAT HE SAID IN ECLIPSE WHEN HE WAS TALKING ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA!)**

There was another audible pause. He took a deep breath, and turned to look at me.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Where were you tonight?" He said, looking me straight in the eye. I swallowed, but I felt as if there was a golf ball lodged in my throat.

"Where you with…with Damon?" The shaking increased when he said his name. I couldn't do anything but nod sadly, knowing this was killing him.

"W-why?" He said, still shaking.

"I…I just felt so hyper after and I felt like I really needed to run! He was suddenly there, and…well…"

"I can't believe this," he hissed.

"What?" I nearly yelled.

"I can't believe you went with him! He's _killed_ people Ness!" He snarled at me again.

"AND? You've killed vampires, they're practically family! Any way, I was so desperate to get out I probably would've gone with Jack the ripper!" I yelled at him this time, really getting frustrated. He made a kind of wild gesture and suddenly . . . he was gone. Frustrated and angry tears sprang to my eyes and I flung myself down on the bed. I cried for a minute or two before I heard my door click open. I turned to look at who it was, and turned back again the minute I knew.

"You can't just shut me out," a silken voice came, and I sensed Damon's feet getting closer. I curled up into a ball on my pillow and I felt a presence next to me on the bed.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Renesmee," he said, reaching out to me but I cringed away from it, my head still buried in my pillow.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled again into my pillow. I heard a sigh but then suddenly a whoosh of air and Damon gasping.

"What the hell?" He yelled and I couldn't help but look. And what I saw made me laugh till I _cried_.

It was Damon…

Hung upside down in mid air!

He glared at me.

"This isn't funny you know!" He yelled at me over my constant laughing. I gasped, and attempted to speak.

"Bu-b-but…h-how?" I said between laughs. He frowned for a second before his face became a thunderstorm.

"Naomi," he snarled, and before I could do anything he started yelling and I felt as if he could yell the house down.

"NAOMI! GET YOUR LITTLE BRITISH BUT DOWN HERE NOW BEFORE I STICK MY FOOT UP THERE AND IT GETS STUCK!" He yelled and snarled at the same time. I shook my head at him.

"Damon…" But I couldn't finish what I was even going to say because suddenly Naomi was coming through the big window-doors, smiling widely.

"You know, you don't have to yell. Vampire hearing? Hello!" She said in a very teenage style. I looked at her at the same time she looked at me, and we burst out laughing. I folded over, gasping as tears came to my eyes. I watched through crinkled eyes as Naomi leaned back and then slipped, falling straight on her butt, which made mine and Naomi's laughter increase! Meanwhile Damon was still hanging in the air, and rolled his eyes at us.

"God, you both look like a bunch of drunken sluts," he snarled, but he smirked either way, making me and Naomi…laugh even more!

"O-oh…oh m-my…god, no-NO ONE SPEAK!" I yelled really quickly before laughing could take over again. I bit my pillow, trying to calm myself down. I stayed like that for a minute or two, waiting for a silence. I pulled my head back…but the pillow stayed attached to my mouth.

"What the-," I tried to say, but it came out completely muffled through the pillow. Damon looked at me, confused.

"W-," he stopped and shook his head, "Naomi, could you please let me down so I could save some part of my body not being shown?" he said, and even with the pillow still in my mouth, I couldn't help my eyes trailing to his midriff which you could see now, and it was _very, very_ sculpted. But before what I was doing could be called staring, he dropped to the floor, even though he moved so that he didn't even hit the floor and was standing up straight, not a hair out of place. I tried to smile at Naomi, but then I remembered… _I STILL HAVE A PILLOW STUCK TO MY MOUTH!_ I ripped it from my mouth to find two tears in it… right were the fangs were supposed to be. My hand immediately shot up to my mouth and felt my teeth, and was surprised to find two pin-needle sharp fangs. I screamed, frightened out of my life. Damon and Naomi started panicking, both running towards me, but as Damon reached out to me I cringed at the same time Naomi shoved him out of the way. I started backing out of the room and running into Mom and Dad's room.

"MO- AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at finding my Mom and Dad_ on top of each other with hardly any clothes on_! I closed my eyes as tight as they could possibly go.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" I screamed as I ran from my room and to the bigger house. I shot through the door and ran to the room with the biggest amount of scent. I slammed the door open to find a shocked family who looked at me with concern. Carlisle was suddenly beside me.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" He said, looking me over.

"I HAVE FANGS!" I yelled, while Carlisle didn't even flinch. I could see he looked confused and I opened my mouth and was even more frightened at the fact that Carlisle flinched _then_. Alice shot up and looked at them, prodding them slightly.

"Oh my god! They're sharper than mine!" She yelled, looking back at Japer and Emmett, who were both now coming up to inspect them. Emmett prodded them and gasped.

"DANG GIRL! Those are some rockin canines!" He said, while everybody just looked at him, shocked. He looked around.

"What? Just 'cause I got a pretty face doesn't mean I haven't got anything up their!" He joked, rolling his eyes at Rose who laughed.

"HELLO! HUGE FANGS COMING OUT OF MY GUMS HERE!" I yelled, getting frustrated and frightened at how everyone was reacting. Carlisle looked at me and held my shoulders.

"I know, but we all have to be calm about this, OK?" He said, keeping contact with my eyes, and again I felt a wave of calm wash over me, but this time I didn't reject it, I welcomed it.

"Yeah, I know, but what's happening?" I said, using my normal voice now. Suddenly there was an explosion of bodies and voices coming through the huge French door.

"Renesmee! I am so sorry that you saw that-," "Renesmee! What's wrong?" "Nessie! Oh my god, are you OK?" "Renesmee, is this about what happened before? I swear…" and what made me cry the most was the warmest arms around me and a gentle voice whispering in my ear, "I am so sorry we argued before; please remember I love you more than anything."

**OK, I know this is a kinda random place to leave it, but I just wanted to leave it there! So just to recap:**

**Renesmee is SO hooked on Damon's blood, but is still in love with Jake.**

**She and Naomi are becoming MAJORLY close.**

**She walked in on her Mom and Dad havin s.e.x!**

**SHE HAS FANGS IN HER MOUTH!**

**Now, she's freaking out about this because she has normal teeth, they are just a tiny bit sharper, but now she has actual fangs! UH OH!**

**Oh, and a shout out to Alice Steele, who has been a HUGE person contributing to my encouragement bank and is the ONLY one to read and comment my new story Holiday Imprinting (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!) so thanks for that bbe! Please check out her stories as she is a PHENOMAL writer! **

**PEACE OUT! Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 5.**

**NEW CHAPPIE NEW CHAPPIE! OK, I'm gonna get on with the story! YAY!**

**Oh, and I OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Stephanie.M: Uh, no you don't sweetie, but you **_**do **_**own Naomi!**

**Me: BUT SHE SUCKS!**

**Naomi: HEY!**

**Me: Soz….**

I sat on the sofa next to Jake, and if it weren't for the pointy ultra-white fangs, I would be in a state of _bliss._ The blood was starting to wear off, so I was feeling kind of droopy and my buzz was coming down, so I knew I would crash out soon. I forced my eyes open as Jake smiled at me, rapping his arm around me tighter and giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze. I smiled and nestled my head in the space were the arm connects with the shoulder, sighing with content. I noticed Damon who was standing about as far away from us as possible, glaring at the table. I smelt metal and… acid and opened my eyes warily. I groaned when I saw Carlisle with more instruments and bottles. We had been going at this for nearly four hours, testing my new teeth's strength. I had put up with constant prodding, tapping and now they had come up with the idea of dropping acid on it, to see what it would do. Dad and Uncle Emmett were holding Mom in a head lock as Dad made hushing sounds over her hisses and snarls while Carlisle prepared the acid in the dropper. Mom screamed with rage as it burned through the plastic, and I made a quiet whimper. Carlisle frowned.

"Must be stronger than I thought. I'll just go get a metal dropper," he said, nodding at me and darting out of the room. I looked at the now nearly melted plastic dropper and looked at Alice. She shrugged at me.

"The dog's here, I can't see anything. But don't worry, it'll be fine!" She had to raise her voice as Mom started snarling and growling again as Carlisle came back in. Alice looked at me and stood up.

"Just to prove to Nessie… and Bella… that this is going to be alright, Carlisle can test the acid on me first. I don't need to be able to see into the future to know that her teeth are ten times stronger than mine," she said, nodding reassuringly at me. I nodded back warily; just wanting to get this done so I could go back to bed. Alice led back on the sofa. I rose slowly off the sofa so I could see what was happening.

"OK Carlisle, acid me," she said, smiling as he hovered over her with the dropper in his hand. He nodded and carefully tapped the dropper so that two little drops of acid came out onto her fangs. I waited for a minute, maybe expecting some sizzling sound or smoke, but nothing happened, they just simply rolled off her teeth. She licked them and smiled again, this time a surprised one.

"Mmm, tangy!" She said, licking her lips. I rolled my eyes as she shot up off the sofa.

"OK, your turn Ness," she said, indicating to the sofa. I sat down on it slowly and reluctantly lent back. Alice let out a tinkling laugh.

"Relax Ness; you're as stiff as a piece of cardboard!" Emmett opened his mouth to say something, probably rude and _completely _inappropriate, which Carlisle deftly cut in front of.

"OK, I'm going to tap one drop onto your tooth, but I don't want you to swallow, alright? If you're still human," he was blocked off by Moms incoherent screams of death threats and he paused for a minute,

"Well, it wouldn't do you any favours," he said, giving me a small smile as I whimpered and Jake squeezed my hand.

"It's alright honey, I'm here," he whispered to me, giving me another squeeze. Suddenly an eruption of noise came from the other corner of the room.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW! I WONT LET YOU!" Damon yelled hoarsely, struggling to get out of Stefan's grip. Naomi shot up from her space on the floor beside my sofa and gripped Damon's other arm, pulling him back.

"_Damon, don't be an idiot_," she hissed violently, yanking his arm back again with such force that if she used it on a human his arm would have come clean out of its socket. I shrank a little into the sofa and Jake moved in front of me, spreading his arms to cover me and leaning into a defensive crouch.

"Naomi, get him out of here! Just get him somewhere where he can't hurt anyone," I added the last bit in a whisper. Naomi nodded grimly and started to drag him out with Stefan helping. I smiled at her as she manhandled him out, grimacing a smile at me. I turned back to Carlisle, who was looking as calm and relaxed as ever.

"OK Carlisle, _acid me_," I did an impression of Alice who then sneered at me. I leaned back onto the sofa and Carlisle nodded at me. He picked up the metal dropper and for a moment, even Mom went quiet. There was a drop, which sounded like it was being amplified through billions of speakers. It fell on my teeth and there was a painful second of silence. Suddenly, I felt the itching urge to lick my teeth, like when someone tells you not to look down…you immediately want to look down…

"Naomi, don't!" Carlisle said sharply, and then when a voice came in to my head, I thought it was Naomi, but it had a more… masculine, feeling to it.

_Are you stupid? Don't do it!_

But then the old voice entered the fray.

_You said to me before you were tired of people treating you like a baby. I know what's happening to you, and that acid won't hurt you. Go on, try it._

I smiled and slowly brought my tongue up to my teeth.

"Renesmee, don't!" Carlisle yelled at the same time as Dad and Jake. Alice just looked on curiously. I lifted my tongue and…

_Slowly brought it over my lips…_

_See, I told you, _the feminine voice said smugly. I rolled my eyes and decided to test this little mind game.

_Who are you? How are you doing this?_ I thought, hoping it would work like my gift, just with out the touch. There was a split second before the voice came again, ringing out in my head like an echo in a cave.

_Don't tell me you haven't guessed yet. Does the word, hybrid, mean anything to you?_

I gasped, both mentally and in reality.

… _Naomi?_

…_yes?_

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, not being able to help myself. Emmett made a crazy sign and Rose looked at me curiously. Suddenly, Alice yelled as well.

"NOOO!" She yelled at the same time as Dads eyes bulged.

"Naomi?" He questioned at the same time as Naomi herself flew into the room, making me jump out of my skin. She sauntered over to me and flopped down on the sofa next to me, gasping.

"Bloody hell he put up a good fight. I could really use a glass of blood," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes. Nearly every one in the room stiffened and she opened and rolled her eyes.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said me and Stefan drink animal blood," she finished with a grin, teasing. I rolled my eyes but then frowned.

"Wait, you said that it would hurt if I was still part human, and I was fine. What does that mean? I'm still human, right?" There was an audible pause and I started getting scared. Carlisle looked at Dad who nodded grimly.

"Go ahead, she'll probably find out sooner or later," he murmured, not meeting my eyes. Carlisle turned slowly to look at me.

"We think that…something happened…when you drank Damon's blood…"

"Oh for god's sake, they think that you're turning into a full vampire," Naomi cut in and Dad suddenly stood in the middle of the room holding Naomi by the throat.

"_Why did you tell her_?" He hissed, tightening his hold. Naomi looked relaxed as she spoke.

"You said to!"

"You could have done it _gently_! Just because the way you were brought up by your brothers without any manners doesn't mean you can be rude to my daughter!" He yelled and Naomi's face suddenly became furious.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed and brought her feet up to Dads chest and shoved hard sending him flying into the wall. He turned and grappled with Naomi, pushing and shoving. Naomi barked out a laugh, making Dad hiss.

"Silly, silly little Edward. I am one thousand three hundred years old, a massive difference to your puny one hundred and seventeen years," she snarled, pushing even more force into the fight, causing Dad's feet to skid against the floor. He gritted his teeth and tried to put more force, but Naomi just had the upper hand. I heard Esme whimper and I spoke up wearily.

"Can we just leave this? I'm _so_ tired it's unimaginable, and I just want some sleep," I whined, closing my eyes and curled up in a ball. I heard someone flit over to me and a cold hand stroked my hair gently.

"Of course, love. Go to sleep, we know you've had a long day," Dad whispered, and I think he was going to say something else, but all was lost as the edges of my sight went black and I drifted off into a welcoming state of sleep.

~o~

My eyes fluttered open, cringing at the light sun coming through the window. I looked at my hands to find the normal little glimmer, even though it was nothing on Mom and Dads blinding diamond shine. Suddenly there was a slight noise and the room became dimmer. I flicked my eyes across the room to find Dad next to the blinds, smiling at me.

"Thanks Dad," I murmured, closing my eyes again. I sighed, reaching out to sadly find nothing there, no heat, no nothing. I frowned but tried to ignore it. Suddenly, there was another movement from across the room and then there was something there, but it wasn't hot, and it wasn't cold. It was the same mildness I had experienced before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I _had_ felt it. I pushed the thought aside and snuggled into the warmth, rapping my arms around it, not giving a second thought as to who or what it was. I gave a contented sigh and it stayed peaceful for a couple of minutes, until I heard a shriek of rage from the kitchen which I could already tell…

_Was Mom._

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, not want the moment to end. I focused in on the noise with my ears, and I was surprised to find that it was easier to hear things far away than before.

"_We need to do this Bella, if Naomi is right, then this wont hurt her. We might not even be able to get through_," a voice said, and I didn't recognise it well enough, but I thought it might have been Stefan.

"_She won't feel anything, and that's if we can even get through her skin. If she really is changing, then it will nearly be as hard as ours, maybe even harder_," another voice said, and I think it was…Dad? There was a ferocious snarl, _Mom_, I added mentally, and some one scoffed.

"_You don't need to worry. She'll be fine. Anyway, I can help as much as I can, I could even knock her out right now_," a voice I recognised from my head as Naomi, but as I heard her mention knocking me out I started to panic. There was a minute or two's pause before I heard another voice.

"…_Fine, but I don't want her to feel anything, understand? And make it quick_," I heard my Mom say slowly and I jumped up, scared of what would happen. Then the sides of my vision went black, but I still heard a voice coming from my side.

"Nessie! What's wrong? Renesmee!" I only just heard him finish calling my name before I hit the floor and felt a blinding pain, and quickly blacked out.

**OK IM GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE! How do you think it was? Any ideas btw cause I'm **_**ever so slightly**_** running out of ideas. So anything, ANYTHING would be great! I have a really big idea but I want to save it till a bit nearer the end, kay? BUT PLEASE I WOULD LIKE SOME IDEA'S, EVEN IF THEY'RE RUBBISH! Not that I'm saying that they will be!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEA'S PLEASE! I WILL TELL YOU IF I AM GOING TO USE IT AND YOU WILL GET A MENTION, ****PLUS**** ALL OF THE OTHER PEOPLE THAT GIVE ME IDEAS!Xx**


End file.
